


Aurora Borealis

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на 6-й тур Дженсен-топ кинк-феста на заявку 6.20: Дженсен/Джаред, ОМП/Джаред. Дженсен – отвоевал/завоевал королевство заклятого врага. В спальне он находит Джареда,как он думает, мужа правителя. Он решает забрать его себе. К Джареду он относится жестоко-безразлично. Оказывается, что для предыдущего правителя Джаред тоже был не более чем постельная игрушка, к которой он относился гораздо хуже, чем Дженсен. Джаред ненавидит и побаивается Дженсена, порой старается ему угодить...</p><p>! Присутствует упоминание сцен ОМП/Джаред<br/>!! Сказка и псевдоисторическая эклектика</p><p>Aurora Borealis*<br/>*Северное сияние<br/>Соавтор: Настёна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

За окном осажденного замка было светло, будто днем. На противоположной окну стене танцевали желтые всполохи, ослепляя кроваво-золотым блеском. Город полыхал в огне. Прежнего города больше не было, так же, как и прежнего правителя. По вымощенным камнем мостовым текла кровь.   
Когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, будто ее толкнули ногой со всей силы, Джаред отполз от окна и забился в самый темный угол, кутаясь в меховой плащ.   
\- Где?!  
Он бы хотел сбежать, когда началась вся кутерьма и неразбериха, но он не мог. Вот уже несколько дней его била лихорадка: он страдал от горячки, корчась на своей подстилке, и совсем обессилил за эти дни, собственные ноги не держали его, они были тяжелы, будто напитаны вековой усталостью. Если бы он и попытался бежать, то далеко не ушел, да и некуда ему было бежать.   
Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Джаред зажмурился, чтобы не видеть того, кто к нему подошел. Секунда, и Джареду в грудь уперлось острие меча. Он не разжимал век, ему было страшно увидеть лицо того, от чьих рук он умрет.   
\- Эй! – вновь послышались шаги, уверенная неспешная поступь - поступь победителя. – Не убей его случайно, а ну как дернется, напорется на лезвие, он мне нужен живым!   
Действительно, - мутно думал Джаред, почему бы не вскочить, не кинуться вперед, насаживаясь грудью на острое лезвие? Мысли текли медленно и лениво, а тело было будто чужим, не его. – Не выйдет, - снова подумал он в полусне-полубреде и разжал веки.  
Перед ним стояли две крепкие высокие фигуры. Человек с мечом в железной одежде и еще один – в тяжелой кольчуге и меховой накидке, лицо которого Джареду было плохо видно в полутени. Все, что он видел - это то, как горели его глаза - две зеленых искры.  
\- А вот и еще один трофей, - вкрадчивым голосом сказал зеленоглазый, наклонившись и больно взяв пятерней Джареда за лицо, впиваясь сильными пальцами в щеки, будто желая раздавить, смять. – Мне радостно видеть, как ты напуган. Бойся! Потому что твой король мертв. Теперь я твой новый король!   
Джаред больше всего на свете хотел вырваться из этой хватки, он даже шевельнул непослушными губами, чтобы запретить к себе прикасаться, но не смог. На мгновение ему сделалось холодно и страшно, такое долгожданное избавление оказалось на деле новой внезапной погибелью. Перед глазами поплыла муть, последняя свеча мигнула и погасла, как и сознание Джареда.  
\- Да он совсем плох, - услышал он голос "железного человека". – Он, кажется, хворает и сильно… может, сжалиться и добить его?  
\- Нет! - не позволил зеленоглазый, властно оборвав. От него пахло кровью и лошадьми. - Он мне нужен живым. Гудмунд отнял у меня все, теперь моя очередь. Люди должны видеть, что все, что когда-то принадлежало их бывшему королю, теперь мое, что я беру себе не только его земли. Гудмунд очень дорожил своим мужем, и теперь я хочу его себе. Отнесите его в лекарский шатер, пусть Лисица над ним поколдует. Будет жаль, если он вот так просто издохнет. Гудмунд в долгу у меня, и его муж - пусть и не самая большая, но хорошая плата…

Когда на стенах замка повесили новые знамена, а войско Гудмунда поклонилось своему новому королю, занявшему место прежнего, Джаред валялся в бреду, и огненноволосая женщина поила его пахучим отваром, делала компрессы, смоченные в холодной кислой воде.   
Он шел на поправку медленно, а когда немного пришел в себя, Зеленоглазый тут же потребовал его к себе.  
\- Ты же знаешь, кому ты теперь принадлежишь? – таинственно спросила его Рыжая, протягивая линялую рубаху. – Его зовут Дженсен, и от него теперь зависит твоя жизнь.   
\- Что он сделал с королем?  
\- Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать. Теперь он твой король, чти его.   
Солнце на небе медленно гасло и катилось к горизонту, Джаред вышел из шатра и покачнулся. За время болезни он совсем исхудал и обессилил. Рыжая подтолкнула его в спину.   
\- Не заставляй его долго ждать.   
Все вокруг поменялось, стало другим. И Джаред тоже. Он не сожалел и не собирался оплакивать свою прежнюю жизнь, но внутри, где-то глубоко в груди таилась гнетущая боль.  
Войдя в столовый зал, Джаред придушенно вздохнул. За огромным длинным столом сидел Дженсен. У его ног лежала громадная мохнатая псина, похожая на волка, и он кормил ее гусиными сердцами, начиненными сливами.  
Стол был уставлен яствами: жареное мясо, ароматные буханки хлеба, напитки в кувшинах. Джаред поморщился, чувствуя, как от голода потягивает живот.   
\- Джаред. Ты ведь Джаред?   
Джаред втянул голову в плечи, будто желая стать меньше ростом, кивнул в знак согласия.   
\- Раздели со мной трапезу, Джаред, - жестом указывая на лавку, попросил Дженсен. На лице у него плясали ответы огня, горящего в камине, и казалось, что он весь, с головы до ног залит жидким золотом. – Мне скучно одному.  
Джаред молча шагнул вперед, чувствуя как по спине крупными градинами катится пот, осторожно опустился на лавку, усаживаясь за стол, сложил руки на коленях.   
Дженсен отщипнул от запеченной бараньей ноги кусок, отправил в рот и запил вином, рукавом утирая влажные губы. Джаред наблюдал из-под опущенных ресниц.  
\- Ешь! – рявкнул Дженсен, приказывая.   
Не поднимая глаз, Джаред потянулся к блюду, случайно соприкоснулся ладонью с Дженсеном и отдернул руку, будто от огня.  
\- Я не люблю повторять дважды, – зелёные глаза опасно сощурились, а несчастная баранья нога буквально врезалась Джареду в губы. – Я пригласил тебя разделить со мной трапезу, не ломайся, как девка в первый раз на сеновале, показывая свою гордость. Ешь, я сказал!  
Голод враз сменился отвращением, от запаха еды мутило, рука предательски дрожала, но под пристальным взглядом Дженсена Джаред не решился отказываться. Он оторвал себе кусок, отпил немного вина.  
\- А ты гораздо больше, чем я думал, намного больше, и при этом похож на женщину, - подливая ему вина в кубок, рассмеялся Дженсен. - Очень необычное и порочное сочетание, Гудмунд, наверное, тебя очень любил? Скучаешь по нему?   
Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- А ты неразговорчив. Зря. Я пока еще не решил, что с тобой сделать. Я сразился с твоим королем в нелегкой, но честной схватке, одержал победу и теперь по закону ты, как и эти земли, принадлежишь мне.   
Собака у ног Дженсена зачесалась, забила длинной лапой по полу, и Джаред вздрогнул.   
\- Народ поговаривает, что ты был хорошим и преданным мужем Гудмунду. Мне не терпится узнать о тебе больше. Ты теперь мой и делать будешь то, что скажу тебе я.   
Вино ударило Джареду в голову, его неудержимо тянуло в сон. Он готов был задремать прямо тут, положив голову на стол, но у Дженсена были другие планы.  
\- Сделай мне хорошо, Джаред, - улыбнулся он хмельной улыбкой и откинулся на высокую спинку своего кресла. Точнее, не своего. Джаред прекрасно помнил это высокое резное кресло. В нем восседал Гудмунд, и Джаред во время трапез сидел по левую руку от него, а сейчас он жался на лавке. Не то чтобы его не устраивало его нынешнее место, скорее угнетала неизвестность. Он без труда догадался, о чем его просят, нерешительно приблизился к Дженсену и опустился на колени. Так поступил бы любой, кто хотел жить, а тот, у кого остались еще крупицы гордости, плюнул бы в лицо своему угнетателю. Джаред не знал, хотел ли он жить своей новой жизнью, но сопротивляться не стал. Наверное, слишком привык подчиняться чужим приказам. Это было сильнее его.  
Дженсен раздвинул ноги и чуть сполз, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Джаред осторожно освободил из штанов расслабленный член, пару раз провёл по нему ладонью, а потом взял в рот. Он ненавидел ощущение чужой плоти на языке, с трудом давил рвотные позывы, но усердно сосал, мечтая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Он не старался, но у него хорошо получалось: член твердел и наливался силой, упирался головкой то в небо, то в щеку. Дженсен застонал, схватил его за волосы и начал вбиваться в рот, у Джареда из глаз потекли слёзы, горло саднило, слюна текла по подбородку и щипала, раздражая кожу. Дженсен дёрнулся последний раз, и тёплая сперма оросила горло. Джаред судорожно сглотнул и тут же попытался вырваться, упираясь ему руками в бедра и чуть не лишившись волос, зажатых в крепком кулаке.   
Успев отпрянуть, он шарахнулся в сторону, и его вывернуло прямо рядом с креслом.  
\- Вот дьявол! - Дженсен брезгливо скривился. Глаза его казались черными, как деготь, от непомерно расширенных зрачков. – Уведите его, - приказал он страже, - и вымойте здесь.  
Отчаянно напуганный Джаред буквально повис на двух стражниках.  
\- Куда его? – спросил один.  
\- Ко мне в спальню, - Дженсен махнул рукой.  
Охранники в железных одеяниях протащили его по коридорам над каменными сводами и разжали руки у самой двери, Джаред бухнулся на четвереньки, больно ударившись о пол. Они толкнули дубовую дверь и пихнули его вперед, вставая за спиной, давая понять, что бежать Джареду некуда.  
Он осмотрелся в до боли знакомых покоях: все тот же стол у большого узорчатого окна, большая широкая кровать на каменном возвышении, шкуры, расстеленные на полу, камин и сундуки, только на одной из стен нет больше щита с гербом короля Гудмунда.   
Страшные воспоминания нахлынули на Джареда, как волна, накрывая с головой. Он заново переживал весь ужас. Как он впервые оказался в этой самой комнате, а Гудмунд показывал ему "все прелести плотских утех". После тех утех Джареда вынесли из комнаты, и почти неделю лекари боролись за его жизнь, Гудмунд очень не хотел, чтобы «его любимая игрушка так быстро сломалась». Погрузившись в себя, он не услышал приближение Дженсена, дернулся, как от удара, когда над самым ухом раздался голос:  
\- Я думал, любимчик Гудмунда куда лучше владеет ртом, - Джаред почувствовал горячую сильную ладонь на своем плече, руки сами сжались в кулаки.  
Наверное, ему следовало быть благодарным этому человеку, но вместо этого он испытывал только лишь неприязнь.   
Джаред не успел ничего сделать. Едва он пошевелился, Дженсен ловко перехватил его руки, заводя их ему за спину, и мертвой хваткой сжал запястья. Он был сильным, этот Зеленоглазый, как и положено воителю.   
\- Ты выше меня на голову, но даже не думай мне сопротивляться, - строго предупредил Дженсен. Захват был таким хитрым, что стоило Джареду предпринять попытку вырваться, как руки хрустнули в суставах, пронзая тело острой болью. Он завыл и осел на пол тряпичной куклой. – Я уже одержал над тобой победу, но если будет надо, одержу ее снова. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты исправил ошибку, которую допустил в трапезной. И если ты не хочешь отправиться к своему бывшему королю, кормить червей, тебе придется сильно постараться. Ты меня понял?  
Джаред коротко кивнул.  
\- Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю!  
\- Да… мой король.  
Дженсен вздернул его на ноги, развернул к себе лицом и, удовлетворившись ответом, вдруг провел кончиками пальцев по джаредовой щеке, спустился на шею, отгибая ворот рубахи.  
Джареда продрал озноб. Вот теперь он жалел, что Дженсен его не бьет, лучше бы ударил.  
\- Что ж, - сказал тот мягко, - я могу признать, что у проклятого Гудмунда был неплохой вкус. Докажи мне, что ты чего-то стоишь. А если снова проблюешься, заставлю вымыть весь пол языком.  
Дженсен опустился на кровать и поманил к себе Джареда пальцем.   
\- Будь к своему новому королю таким же внимательным и заботливым, каким ты был со своим старым королем. Я думаю, одежда нам будет только мешать…  
Джаред не совсем понимал, что именно от него хочет Дженсен, но все-таки подошел, опустился перед ним на колени и принялся осторожно его разоблачать. Сначала отстегнул пояс с ножнами, затем снял накидку, стянул сапоги, помог выкрутиться из кожаных штанов и рубахи. Снял и с себя штаны, но оставил рубашку.  
\- Не стой столбом. Приступай! Я был великодушен к тебе и сохранил жизнь, и теперь снова даю шанс все исправить. Если у тебя есть хоть немного ума, воспользуйся этим.  
Хмель из головы Дженсена давно выветрился, осталась только злоба.   
Услышав в голосе тяжелые повелительные нотки, Джаред рьяно повиновался, присел на корточки, потерся щекой о бедро своего нового повелителя, подцепил пальцами член, дыхнул на него жаром и взял в рот.   
В этот раз он старался. У него был умелый язык и восхитительные губы, на которые Дженсен не мог не смотреть.   
Почувствовав к себе интерес, Джаред поднял вверх глаза, встречаясь с королем взглядом, упрямо сверля острыми, суженными в точки зрачками. Он будто знал, что это добавляет его хозяину остроты ощущений, и даже перестал моргать, чтобы не разорвать взгляда.   
Дженсен смотрел тяжело, но левый уголок его рта подрагивал в одобрительной улыбке. Женщины в такой момент вечно стыдливо отводят глаза, будто считая, что если они не увидят лица того, кому отсасывают, то и небо не увидит, что они делают, мужчины же слишком сосредоточены на процессе. Джаред вел себя совсем иначе… Это так возбуждало, что Дженсен снова едва не кончил ему прямо в глотку.  
\- Хватит! – схватил его за волосы и, сняв со своего члена, сказал он.  
Джаред отстранился, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, от члена к порозовевшим и припухшим от стараний губам тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны.   
Джаред замер, выжидая нового приказа.  
\- Тебе что, все на пальцах объяснять надо, или разжевывать, как ребенку? – рассердился Дженсен. – Не знаешь, что от тебя дальше требуется?  
\- Я жду твоего приказа, - пролепетал Джаред.  
\- На кровать и на четвереньки. Хотя нет, стой! На спину, пожалуй, - передумал Дженсен. – Хочу тебя как женщину!  
Джаред подчинился, влез на кровать, перехватывая себя под коленями и разводя их шире.   
Дженсен избрал такую позу специально, чтобы видеть его лицо, ему понравилось чувствовать на себе взгляд горчичных с прозеленью глаз, дерзкий и напуганный одновременно, от которого теплеет внизу живота.   
Но Джаред на него больше не смотрел, он устремил свой взгляд в тканевый навес над кроватью и сделался словно кукла.   
Дженсен покрепче взял его за тонкие щиколотки и сложил пополам, нависая, заглядывая в лицо, а паршивец взял и закрыл глаза, плотно сжимая веки.  
По слюне шло тяжело, Дженсен толкал в него член через боль, вытаскивал, сплевывал на ладонь, размазывал по головке и начинал все заново. Джаред кусал губы в кровь.  
\- Ты мне не помогаешь. Думаешь о нем, да? – Дженсен закатал оставшуюся на Джареде рубаху сначала выше пупка, заголяя впалый живот, потом взбил до груди. Грудь у Джареда была почти безволосой, а кожа нежной и мягкой и впрямь как у женщины. А со стороны сердца над маленьким розовым соском виднелся рельефный шрам, он блестел багровой изувеченной кожей, повторяя рисунок герба прежнего короля – герб Гудмунда украшал мантикора, жуткое чудище со скорпионьим хвостом, отравляющее ядом. Дженсен нащупал вздувшийся рубец большим пальцем и замедлил толчки, склонил голову, рассматривая. Выжженное, словно на скотине, тавро. Шрам выглядел давним, но от прикосновения к нему Джаред дернулся. – Это знак твоей принадлежности ему, да? Ты был ему так предан, что позволил себя клеймить?  
Дженсен пришел в крайнюю ярость, сам не понимая почему, вошел до самого конца, и Джаред под ним поморщился, как от кислого.   
\- Да, - выплюнул он вдруг с непонятной усмешкой. – Я был ему очень предан и позволял не только это.   
На мгновение лицо Дженсена сделалось таким, будто сейчас он достанет нож и вырежет с груди своего пленника чужой знак. Джаред был уверен, что так он и сделает, но Дженсен лишь опустил рубашку, прикрывая шрам, и задвигался торопливо.  
Толкнувшись в последний раз с особенной силой, Дженсен содрогнулся и кончил, освобождая от себя Джареда.   
Джаред надеялся, что этим все кончится – права на него заявлены и подтверждены, теперь его отпустят. Но Дженсен совсем не выглядел удовлетворенным.  
\- Ты не кончил. Ты даже не возбужден!   
Он вытер свой член краем покрывала и сел на пятки.  
\- Кончи. Я хочу это видеть.  
Джаред заворочался, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра течет сперма, покидая его тело. Ему не было хорошо, и прикасаться к себе не хотелось.  
\- Ну?! Выбирай, или ты, или я сам. Мне не видно, сядь так, чтобы я все рассмотрел получше.  
Джаред откинулся на подушки, раскидывая ноги, взял в ладонь мягкий вялый член, застонал – не от удовольствия, от неприятной судороги, сковавшей грудь, не позволяющей вздохнуть.  
Тело не слушалось. Гудмунд любил под собой безвольное тело, а Джаред разучился возбуждаться.   
\- У тебя не стоит, - напомнил Дженсен, возвращая его в реальность. – Или ты не можешь или плохо стараешься.   
Джаред неистово задергал член, безжалостно терзая плоть, немо умоляя себя, чтобы тело отозвалось хоть немного. Член креп медленно и неохотно.   
\- Твое тело оплакивает своего любовника? – предположил Дженсен и дернул Джареда за ногу к себе. Проезжаясь голым задом по морщинистому покрывалу, Джаред врезался бедром Дженсену в коленку. – Я не привык, что мой партнер не кончает. Это еще хуже, чем не кончить самому, - сказал Дженсен, нырнул рукой Джареду между ног и вставил в растраханное, еще сочащееся спермой отверстие два пальца.  
Джареда подкинуло на кровати, будто в темечко ему угодила молния, он завыл, сжал в кулак член и задвигал рукой еще быстрее.  
Видя, как в кольце пальцев то показывается, то исчезает нежно-розовая блестящая головка, Дженсен заработал рукой, подстраиваясь под темп Джареда. Мышцы судорожно пульсировали, обхватывая его пальцы, и Дженсен почувствовал, что возбуждается снова. Выдернул пальцы, заставил встать на четвереньки – все-таки сейчас так было удобнее - и надел на себя раскрытой дыркой. Джаред не удержался и плюхнулся лицом в подушки, закусил зубами край. От ощущения чужого члена внутри и руки на своем собственном, внезапно отяжелевшем члене, перед глазами запульсировали кровавые вспышки.  
Второй раз по своей же сперме пошло так, будто они трахались всю свою жизнь без передышки, и Дженсен довольно хмыкнул. Он кончил, едва увидел под Джаредом на лиловом бархатном покрывале влажные мутные следы. Поспешно вышел и дожал последние капли Джареду на ягодицы, размазал по спине.   
\- Теперь все, - похлопал он его по загривку и обмякший Джаред безвольной массой стек на пол.   
Оргазм его ошеломил, в ушах шумела кровь.  
\- Я определю тебе комнату где-нибудь поблизости, - сонно шевеля пересохшими губами, сказал Дженсен.   
Джаред высунул голову, заглядывая на кровать. Он был похож на птенца, высунувшегося из гнезда – растерянный, взъерошенный. Удивительно, он был крепким, здоровым, из него бы получился отличный воин, но было в нем что-то беззащитное, и именно это сочетание влекло Дженсена повертеть в руках эту чудную головоломку.  
\- Принеси мне пить, в горле пересохло.  
Джаред встал, и как был в одной рубахе, босиком пошлепал к кувшину. Дженсен с интересом огладил глазами линию невозможно длинных стройных ног. Это были ноги человека, вряд ли когда-то сидевшего в седле. Но, наверное, Джаред неплохо бы смотрелся на лошади.   
Джаред налил воды в кубок, принес его Дженсену и снова уселся на пол. Как собака. Если бы он не был продолжением человека, которого Дженсен ненавидел каждой клеточкой своего тела, Дженсен бы даже попросил его встать с пола.   
\- Мне? Комнату? – Джаред никак не мог унять глухо колотящееся сердце прямо у горла, он был уверен, что новый король, как и прежний, поселит его здесь, в своей спальне, на подстилке у одного из сундуков, лишь изредка позволяя забираться в свою постель, как равному.  
\- Ну да, - повел золотистым плечом Дженсен. – Не в конуре же на дворе тебя селить. Хотя, это не такая уж и плохая идея. Но я не селю своих людей, как животных.   
\- Я думал, я буду жить здесь, с тобой, мой король, - сказал Джаред и прикусил до крови щеки изнутри. Он сказал неправильно, Дженсен не поймет, что он имел в виду и наверняка подумает, что Джаред претендует на законное место мужа на соседней подушке.   
Так и вышло, Дженсен понял именно так. Джаред даже успел зажмуриться, приготовившись получить звонкую оплеуху.  
\- Ну нет, - холодно усмехнулся Дженсен, жадно глотая принесенную воду. - Здесь постоянно рядом ты мне не нужен. Ты по праву теперь мой, но ты мне не законный муж. Будешь жить в своей комнате, а я буду звать тебя, когда надо. И не смей даже думать о побеге. 

*

Дженсен поселил его в небольшой коморке с одним маленьким закопченным окошком. Но там был тюфяк, набитый сеном для сна, одеяло на нем, сбитый из неотесанных досок стол с жировым светильником, стул и небольшой сундук, в который Джареду все равно нечего было класть.   
Прежде он имел только подстилку, а теперь у него была целая комната.  
Дженсен редко звал его к себе, кажется, у него было достаточно желающих скрасить его одиночество. Джаред понял, что Зеленоглазому он вовсе не был нужен для определенных утех. Когда тот приглашал его к себе в постель, Джаред делал все, что его просили. Чаще его просто раскладывали на кровати и трахали – утыкая ли носом в подушку, или как женщину на спине. Но к себе Джаред всегда возвращался на своих ногах, способный идти сам, на нем не было ни крови, ни следов, на которые требовалось накладывать специальные мази. Единственное, что требовал от него король – это разрядки. Возбуждаться и управлять своим телом было непросто, но возможно. А если не получалось совсем, то Дженсен уже по обыкновению засовывал в него пальцы, и заставлял крутиться на них ужом, пока тело не извергнет свидетельство наслаждения.  
Джаред ненавидел эти моменты. И Зеленоглазого тоже. Потому что, кончая на его пальцах или крепком члене, он чувствовал то, что никогда не испытывал прежде: тело размякало, становясь ватным, Джаред смотрел в глаза, налитые соком молодой зеленой травы и мечтал, что Дженсен когда-нибудь сделает то, что должен был, найдя его в королевской спальне – прикончит. Перережет горло острым клинком, как много раз обещал Гудмунд, в момент наивысшего блаженства, стоит только Джареду сделать одно неверное движение или забыться.   
Если бы Дженсен его избивал, не кормил неделями, вырезал на нем свои инициалы или предлагал своим охранникам по очереди кончать Джареду в рот и в зад, его бы было проще ненавидеть. А так он лишь просто отнял у него понимание, кто Джаред теперь такой, какова его роль…  
Он продолжал жить, хоть и старался не попадаться лишний раз на глаза людям. Одни смотрели на него странно, будто догадываясь или помня о его роли при прежнем правителе, и то ли жалели, то ли питали отвращение. А другие глядели с неприкрытой похотью и не скрывали своего желания. Гудмунд Огненный, вымостив себе путь к власти огнем и пепелищами (от чего и получил свое прозвище), а так же кровью ни в чем неповинных людей, слишком многим успел опостылеть, а Джаред, которого он от себя никуда не отпускал, даже после его смерти напоминал о том кошмаре, который творил его хозяин в южных землях.   
Зато Джаред твердо знал свое место, а теперь все разрушилось… У каждого человека что-то есть: у Зеленоглазого была победа, у Рыжей – ее травы, а у Джареда не было ничего.   
Он всегда понимал, что Гудмунду не править вечно. Охочий до крови правитель сжигал неугодные ему города и деревни, не щадил ни женщин, ни детей, собирал войска, едва появлялся правитель, в чьей казне заводилось достаточно золота. Он любил разорять, убивать и забирать себе. Но в последние годы правления у него было мало союзников – половину своих подданных он казнил, подозревая в измене, половину замучил в страшных подземельях просто так. Он развлекался там с таким же воодушевлением, как и в своей спальне, и получал одинаково острое наслаждение и от того, и от другого. Он был ужасен, но у Джареда во всем свете не было никого, кроме него.   
Дженсен-Освободитель (Джаред звал его Зеленоглазым, а народ Солнечным, наверное из-за того, что волосы у него, ресницы и щетина на щеках были песочно-золотистыми), придя на место Гудмунда, получил одобрение и признание, и сейчас купался в лучах всеобщей любви. А Джаред видел в нем простого неотесанного варвара, с животными замашками, вояку, упивающегося свалившейся на него властью. Народ поговаривал, что он пришел с северных земель, собрав многотысячное войско благодаря только своему умению убеждать и влюблять в себя всех вокруг.  
И поэтому иногда Джареду становилось страшно. Он не мог понять, кто страшнее и опаснее – Гудмунд или Дженсен. 

*

\- Король Уго из страны Оливок шлет тебе свое поздравление, признает тебя правителем южной земли и в знак своего уважения дарит вот это… - лорд Эльвид, тот самый человек в железной одежде, который когда-то предлагал убить Джареда, сжалившись над ним, топнул ногой, сделал приглашающий жест и двое сгорбленных слуг, минуя длинные ряды колонн, внесли в тронный зал сундук, с горкой наполненный красно-рыжими, будто окропленными кровью, монетами, переливающимися каменьями, украшениями и бутылками темного стекла.   
\- Ха, - только и сказал жующий яблоко Дженсен. – Он меня никак боится?  
Он восседал на троне, когда-то принадлежавшем мучителю Джареда, и теперь сам выполнял королевские обязанности. Джаред сидел на каменной ступеньке позади трона, стараясь не мозолить глаза присутствующим, рассматривал саламандру, начертанную на флагах нового короля.   
Сегодня Дженсен намеревался устроить праздник в честь одного из своих подданных и обязал Джареда присутствовать. – Унесите в сокровищницу. После нашего "доброго друга" Гудмунда нам ценна каждая монета, У нас есть на что их потратить. Этот кровопивец высосал всю жизнь из городов и деревень.   
\- Ты планируешь кормить крестьян на деньги из королевской казны? – спросил другой человек, чернобородый и хмурый, пугающей наружности, которого Дженсен называл "капитаном Харальдом".   
\- Я планирую помочь им.  
\- Но нам нужно укреплять армию. Нам необходимы металлы, чтобы выковывать оружие, много оружия – глефы, хербаты, алебарды, базилики, бомбарды, кроме того, нужны люди – пешие и конные. Надо расширять склады и казармы.  
\- Я не понял, - Дженсен заерзал и бросил огрызок за трон, метко примостив его прямо Джареду на колени. – Ты собираешься вступить с кем-то в войну, капитан Харальд? Лично я собираюсь дружить с нашими соседями. И у меня отличная армия для короля, который не жаждет крови.   
В разговор вступил лорд Эльвид, все это время крутившийся поблизости.  
\- Рано или поздно найдется смельчак… или дурак… - поправил себя он, - который на нас нападет, Дженсен. Ходит слух, что добрая часть западных земель считает тебя безбожником и вахлаком.  
Дженсен так задорно рассмеялся, что у него даже задергалась нога в сапоге, игриво закинутая на подлокотник королевского трона.   
\- То, что я некрещеный и среди моих подданных нет священника, не делает меня плохим правителем. Я же не запрещаю им верить в то, во что они верят, так пусть и они не пеняют мне моей верой.   
\- Плохо, что у тебя нет священника, они нынче в почете. Короли держат их поближе к себе.  
\- У меня есть ведунья, мне достаточно.   
\- Которая гадает на древних магических рунах?  
\- Да.  
\- Но ведовство сейчас никто не поощряет, мой король.   
\- Я поощряю, - упрямо сказал Дженсен, почесывая бороду. - Если их вера дает им право рубить головы за цвет одежды или волос, то я останусь при своей.  
Лорд с капитаном переглянулись.   
\- И, тем не менее, мы должны быть готовы к войне.  
\- Я знаю. Но у земель Гудмунда есть и другие проблемы, которые надо решать в первую очередь. Я пришел сюда не только из-за своей выгоды, люди под ним задыхались.  
Дженсен спрыгнул с трона.  
\- Ладно! Пойдемте в столовый зал, я голоден, у нас праздник, Энгуль завтра женится, нам надо это отметить.   
\- А гудмундовскую подстилку с собой возьмешь? – пропуская вперед своего короля, многозначительно заметил лорд Эльвид. – Тебе надо иногда показываться с ним на людях, чтобы все видели твою силу. Ты забрал не только его жизнь, казну и земли, но и силу, подчинив себе его давалку.   
\- Да, - Дженсен похлопал в ладоши, словно подзывая собаку. – Эй, вылезай оттуда, пошли в трапезную, все должны видеть, что ты со мной. 

В трапезной стоял гвалт голосов, гости вкусно ели и сладко пили, звякали металлом блюда, стучали кубки. Дженсен усадил Джареда рядом, но внимания своего на него не обращал. Королевская трапеза была похожа на солдатский привал: все кричали, ржали, спрашивали о чем-то Дженсена, тот легко, без всякой заминки им отвечал, как своему соседу.   
При Гудмунде было иначе: гости сидели смирно, боясь поднять глаза в неположенный момент, сказать слово, которого не желает слышать король, веселье начиналось только тогда, когда было угодно Гудмунду. И только тогда люди вокруг него оживали, подобно статуям, орошенным живой водой.   
Когда все изрядно насытились и распили не одну бочку вина, половина гостей готова была уже уснуть, а вторая половина изрядно заскучала, из-за стола встал Энгуль. Видимо ему, как человеку, который завтра потеряет свой статус холостяка и обретет новый, хотелось особенной радости.   
\- Мой король, а что на счет шлюхи Гудмунда?   
\- Что? – не сразу понял Дженсен, разлепляя отяжелевшие веки.   
\- Ну, еще во времена Гудмунда ходил слух, что его сучка дивно хороша в койке. Гунмунда больше нет, а сучка теперь принадлежит тебе. Нам интересно.   
\- Хотите всяких скабрезностей? – раздумчиво спросил Дженсен, и в голосе его прорезалось ленное раздражение.  
Белобрысый Энгуль почесал под носом.   
\- Ну да, рассказа, как он, например, визжит, когда ты его трахаешь…  
\- Король устал, ему не до рассказов, - послышалось тихое.  
\- Ну, может, тогда сами заставим его визжать без рассказов? - тут же нашлись желающие. – Поговаривали, что сучонок чертовски ненасытный и покорный, делает все, даже самое гадкое!  
\- Гадкое? – встрепенулся чей-то сонный голос.  
\- А я слышал, - пропел кто-то фальцетом с другого конца стола, - что хитрец Гундмунд во время одной из охот набрел на лежбище водвосов, прирезал их, а оставшегося дикаря-малютку забрал себе, притащил его из лесу в замок, приручил и сделал идеального любовника, - фальцет гнусно захихикал.  
\- Идиот! – вторил ему другой голос. – Водвосы волосаты с ног до головы.  
\- Так этот тоже волосат, - не сдался фальцет. – Просто облез клоками после Гундунда-то…  
\- А я думал эта шлюшка - Тролль, которого Гудмунд привез из похода за северное море, - решил кто-то тоже присоединиться к беседе. – Кто-нибудь вообще трахал Тролля? Слыхал, они орут во время оргазма так, что камни со скал осыпаются…  
\- А ты попробуй! Только смотри, кабы Тролль сам не трахнул тебя… вот сраму-то будет!  
\- Наш король трахал! – заорал еще один голос и опрокинул кубок на пол, тот со звоном покатился по каменному полу, проливая алое вино, будто кровь.  
\- Дженсен, расскажи, так он все-таки Тролль или Дикий человек?   
Дженсен уныло жевал виноградину и почти не слушал весь этот пьяный бред своих соратников. Когда они набирались лишнего, всегда заводили одну только тему…   
\- Сила Гудмунда, заключенная в его любовнике должна была передаться тебе, когда он лег в твою постель! – веско подытожил лорд Эльвид, который тоже уже изрядно надрался.  
\- Мы тоже хотим по капельке силы Гудмунда себе, - ковыряясь в зубах ножом, икнул огромный бритоголовый бородач, похожий на борова.   
\- Да чего там ловить, Дженсен из него уже все выдоил…  
\- Ну не скажи, хоть что-то да осталось…  
Джаред, все это время сидящий рядом с Дженсеном, низко опустив голову и не притрагиваясь ни к еде, ни к вину, попытался сползти под стол, чтобы его никто не заметил, но вдруг на плечо ему легла чья-то тяжелая рука. Не Дженсена. Дженсен сидел рядом и вроде как дремал.  
Джаред обернулся. За спиной стоял тот самый огромный бородач.   
\- Что скажете? – пробасил он, грубо вытягивая Джареда из-за стола, как котенка. Джаред хоть и был его значительно выше, зато боров был его втрое шире.   
\- Наш король, позволь нам немного разукрасить наш праздник? – наперебой заголосили хмельные гости.   
Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джареда, тот в тот же миг облизал губы и отвел взгляд, упираясь им в пол, чем взбесил Дженсена.  
Он взял со стола кубок и грохнул им об деревянную столешницу.   
\- Веселитесь. Сделайте так, чтобы и я не скучал!  
\- А-а-а! – вырвалось у Джареда из пересохшего горла против воли, когда его толкнули в центр зала, он покатился по каменным плитам, больно ушибся коленкой и локтем.   
Его обступили люди, но, не замыкая кольцо, чтобы король мог видеть происходящее.   
В первое мгновение Джареду захотелось встать в полный рост, с разбегу протаранить борова, ударить его головой прямо в пузо, съездить кулаком по чьей-то тощей костистой морде… но ничего этого он не сделал. Он не мог. Он будто вернулся в былое, вот там, во главе стола место Гудмунда, жалящего его черными углями зрачков.   
Если Дженсен позволит, он будет совсем как Гудмунд и все встанет на свои места.  
Джаред вскинул голову, вопросительно глядя на своего короля, Дженсен смотрел безразлично и холодно. Джаред понял это как "да".   
Нетерпеливые гости жались друг к другу плотнее, кто-то будто как бы невзначай скользнул ладонью у Джареда по спине, спускаясь на ягодицы, пытаясь содрать с него штаны.   
\- Не тяните уже! – возмутились из толпы.   
\- Ох, и не терпится же вздрючить давалку Гудмунда!   
\- Давай, парень, чем мы хуже твоего бывшего любовничка?   
В губы Джареду беспорядочно тыкались чьи-то совершенно невозбужденные члены, потом пальцы, разжимая челюсть. Джаред покорно открыл рот, скашивая глаза в сторону королевского кресла и задыхаясь от чужого незнакомого запаха тела.   
Дженсен на своем месте смотрел пристально, как прикованный.  
Однажды во время очередного праздничного пира Гудмунд угощал своих гостей зажаренными мясными яствами, а Джареду – по словам короля – преподнесли на серебряном круглом блюде особое угощение, сделанное специально для него – сырую гусиную кожу. Гудмунд пообещал, что если его воспитанник порадует его и съест все, что ему предложили, то сможет присоединиться и к обычной трапезе. Затолкать в себя еще теплую гусиную шкуру Джаред так и не смог (за что ночью после пира с лихвой расплатился с королем, снеся наказание), но ощущение ее на своем языке, вкус и омерзение помнил прекрасно. Сейчас ему казалось, что во рту у него снова гусиная кожа, такая же рыхлая, неживая и осклизлая, вызывающая только отвращение.   
Джаред лизнул раз-второй и, сглатывая горчащую слюну, понял, что ублажить пьяных королевских гостей будет непросто.  
Он не сопротивлялся, заметив, что Дженсен следит за ним, даже испытал воодушевление. Значит, все же не ошибся! Пальцы потеряли всякую чувствительность, он бездумно расстегивал застежки на чужих штанах, машинально выполнял то, что от него требовалось.   
Когда Джареда подняли с колен и полезли под одежду, он понял, что все происходящее до этого было лишь только началом. Развеселившиеся гости наконец вошли в раж…   
Наблюдающий Дженсен и сам не на шутку возбудился, шов штанов давил на член, в висках ухала кровь с примесью бешенства и злости. Он смотрел на происходящее во все глаза, ждал, когда негодование отпустит, наделся, что это произойдет, когда Джареда возьмет другой, не он. Его товарищи церемониться не будут (в его окружении не было случайных людей, у каждого был зуб на прежнего короля). Еще одна месть за деяния Гундмунда, за которые расплачиваться придется Джареду…   
Джаред давился и кашлял, толкая в горло чей-то изогнутый, как сабля, член, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что не хочет на это смотреть, не хочет продолжения. И закрыл глаза, глубоко задышал, усмиряя возбуждение.   
\- А я, пожалуй, поступлю умнее, - послышался уже знакомый фальцет, - я не буду совать в него член, рукоять моего сагариса куда лучше подходит для этого дела...   
Джаред вытер губы и осторожно поднял глаза. В руке говорящего он увидел небольшой, но остро наточенный топорик на длинной ручке. Горло сдавил спазм.   
\- Если в нем осталась хоть капля силы, мое оружие никогда меня не подведет.  
\- Не подведет? – хохотнул кто-то из толпы. – Гудмунд сдох!  
\- Заткнись! – возмутился фальцет и получше перехватил топор. – Если так, то зачем сам собрался тыкать в эту шлюху членом?  
Оргия грозила перерасти в потасовку.   
\- Хватит! – громко, на весь зал крикнул разом протрезвевший Дженсен и встал так резко, что со стола опрокинулось несколько кувшинов из-под вина, разлетаясь на многочисленные черепки.   
Голоса стихли, все замерли, оборачиваясь. Бледный, как мука, Джаред тоже, ожидая дальнейшего приговора.   
И Дженсен его вынес, изъявив свою королевскую волю, болезненно морщась:  
\- Оставьте его. Все! Продолжения не будет.   
По залу пронеслись разочарованное роптание.   
\- Но король, мы еще не начали, - сказал кто-то особенно смелый обиженным голосом, как ребенок, у которого отняли игрушку.   
\- Дайте ему уйти. Позовите сюда трубадуров и танцовщиц, развлекайтесь с ними.  
\- Трахать танцовщиц? – расстроился фальцет.  
\- Или трубадуров, - сердито осадил его Дженсен.   
Все примолкли. Сильные мозолистые руки ослабили хватку, Джаред порывисто вздохнул и, пользуясь минутным замешательством своих мучителей, соскользнул по чьим-то круглым коленям на пол, поддернул пояс сползших штанов и пополз через лес оголенных ног, шустро виляя задом. Кто-то успел урвать еще кроху веселья для себя и ущипнул его за ягодицу, кто-то не упустил момента пнуть.   
\- Пшел вон отсюда! – гаркнул властитель ему в спину, будто бросая меж лопаток нож.   
Джаред припустил к дверям так быстро, как только мог.   
Он вбежал в свою каморку и рухнул на тюфяк вниз лицом, вдыхая сыроватый затхлый запах.   
Что было проще? Ненавидеть Зеленоглазого короля за то, что пустил бы его по кругу, на забаву своим соплеменникам, или быть благодарным за то, что этого не сделал?  
Джаред не знал. Здравый смысл молчал. Мир вокруг него сворачивался в точку.   
Определенно, Дженсен был хуже Гудмунда в сотни раз. После ужасных оргий, которые устраивал Гудмунд, Джаред никогда не боялся, что он больше не притронется к нему из-за отвращения…  
Он зарыдал, кусая зубами волглую ткань под собой, зарыдал так, как не рыдал уже давно, даже в моменты самых страшных испытаний, придуманных для него любовником-истязателем. Последний раз он рыдал так сильно, будучи ребенком, сидя в большом тронном зале и с интересом рассматривая его – он никогда прежде не был в замке короля. Тогда Гудмунд сказал ему, что своих родителей он больше никогда не увидит, их больше нет, они сгорели в страшных корчах заживо. От страха, ужаса и жуткой новости Джаред рыдал так неистово, что прикусил себе язык и залил кровью в тронном зале пол. Больше он никогда не проронил ни единой слезинки перед Огненным королем…

*

Единственное место, куда беспрепятственно пускала Джареда стража, был шатер Лисицы. Он часто ходил к ней, хоть рыжая травница (Джаред считал ее травницей, а все остальные ведуньей) и не отличалась любовью поговорить.   
\- Расскажи о нем, - просил всякий раз Джаред Рыжую, но та только мотала головой и продолжала молчать, перебирая свои травы.   
Она ничего не спрашивала, но и не просила молчать его.  
\- Я так давно живу здесь, этой странной жизнью, - тихонько вздыхал Джаред, обрывая лепестки на маленькой желтом цветке, выпавшем ему под ноги из пучка, который выкладывала из корзины Рыжая, - что уже давно забыл, как оно - жить обычной жизнью. Да я и не умею. Мой отец был негоциантом, уважаемым в городе человеком, у меня были мать, сестра и брат, я их даже помню… смутно. У нас в доме часто бывали люди короля, у отца с ними были какие-то дела, но отец ненавидел короля, я это знаю точно. Гудмунд заставлял крестьян и горожан отдавать все ему: хлеб, деньги, скот… А однажды ночью к нам в дом пришли люди в черных плащах, я видел их, потому что тайно выбравшись из своей кровати, хотел поймать забежавшего через кухню в дом котенка, один человек увидел меня, схватил за ногу, сдернул с лестницы и завернул в плащ. Я помню, как он сказал, что если не принесет королю трофей, тот будет очень зол, так как они не знают, сколько еще заговорщиков осталось в живых… С тех пор все изменилось. Но Гудмунд был не так уж и ужасен поначалу, - продолжал разговаривать сам с собой Джаред, рассматривая голый стебелек цветка в своей руке. Он не знал, что с ним делать. – Он одевал меня, как маленького принца, я ел на серебре и золоте, он дарил мне игрушки, правда, особо любимые потом выбрасывал в окно. Однажды он принес мне канарейку, она так чудесно пела и скакала по клетке. Золотой клетке. Золотая птичка в золотой клетке. Клетка стояла у меня рядом с кроватью. А одним утром я проснулся и увидел, что у птицы свернута шея… Почему они, короли, все такие?  
\- Не вини его, - тихо говорила Рыжая, и Джаред вдруг понимал, что она вряд ли имеет в виду Гудмунда.  
Однажды Джаред появился в ее шатре и, закусывая дрожащую губу, с самого порога заявил:   
\- Мне приснился этой ночью Дженсен. Он сидел на тюфяке в моей коморке и смотрел на меня. Знаешь, странно смотрел… было страшно. Я бы не боялся, если бы он хотел удушить меня, но он гладил меня здесь, - он вскинул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся своей щеки. – Никто уже много лет не касался меня так, только мать… в той, моей прошлой жизни, когда я был совсем ребенком. Он слишком часто снится мне, и иногда я сомневаюсь в том, что действительно вижу сон. Есть у тебя какая-нибудь микстура или настойка от этих ведений? Я хочу спать без снов.   
Рыжая не успела ничего ответить.   
\- Лисица, ты здесь? – послышался с улицы голос короля.   
Джаред почувствовал себя вором, которого застали в момент преступления, разом сделался вдвое меньше, заметался по шатру, как мечется угодившая в силки птица.  
\- Туда! – травница затолкала его в темный угол, отгороженный ветхой тряпицей. Там пахло терпким, макушкой Джаред уперся в какой-то колючий веник, подвешенный на веревке, опрокинул на пол плошку с незажженной свечей, покрутил головой и встретился взглядом с пустыми глазницами настоящего человеческого черепа.  
\- Боже! - шарахнулся, схватился за что-то, чтобы не упасть, но вляпался пальцами в нечто склизкое, тягучее.  
\- Тихо! – шикнула Рыжая. – Не дыши!  
Когда Дженсен вошел в шатер, Рыжая развешивала сушиться пучки трав, обернулась нехотя.  
\- С чем пришел? – неприветливо, но мягко, обратилась она к нему.  
\- Ты забыла добавить "мой король", - хмыкнул Дженсен, пригибаясь и входя.  
\- Ты же знаешь, у меня нет королей, я им не подчиняюсь. Так что тебе здесь надо?  
\- Разложи руны. Хочу знать кое-что.  
Рыжая взмахнула подолом, поправила рядом висящую тряпицу и пригласила его сесть на расстеленные шкуры.   
Дженсен опустился на пол, набирая полные легкие воздуха, принялся наблюдать, как Рыжая трясет глухо позвякивающие руны в кожаном мешке.   
\- Что хочешь знать?  
\- Говорят, соседние страны не довольны, что трон Гудмунда забрал некрещеный варвар…   
Рыжая высыпала перед собой на шкуру руны, разровняла ладонью горку, вытянула одну.  
\- Правда, - сказала она бесстрастно. - Ты пришел на южные земли, к людям у которых другой бог, они не хотят, чтобы такой король с ними соседствовал, они боятся колдовства и считают, что ты победил Гудмунда не силой, а магией.   
\- Ага, вот этой, - тронул пояс с ножнами Дженсен. – Нет вернее магии в борьбе с врагом, чем острый клинок и крепкая хватка.  
Рыжая вытащила второй камешек.  
\- А еще тебе выпадает дурное предложение.  
Дженсен весело хмыкнул, довольно хлопая себя по коленке. Руны ведуньи никогда не врали, он это знал.   
\- Король Казимир из соседнего королевства прислал мне просьбу покреститься и обратиться в его веру.   
Рыжая склонила голову к плечу, глядя перед собой большими вишневыми глазами, в которых не различались зрачки.  
\- Я отказался, - будто мысленно прочитав ее невысказанный вопрос, сознался Дженсен. – К дьяволу Казимира, пусть поцелует меня в зад. Под предлогом веры они хотят вести войны, чтобы завоевывать земли, меня же интересовало вовсе не это, и сейчас не интересует.  
\- Тебе не интересно знать ответы моих рун на эти вопросы, - сказала ведунья, и начала убирать свои костяшки обратно в мешок. – Ты не за этим пришел.   
Дженсен тут же помрачнел.   
\- Не хочешь знать ответы, не надо, но путать магические руны не смей.   
Рыжая убрала все камешки до одного, начала затягивать на мешке нитку.   
\- Стой! Я хочу, чтобы твои руны рассказали мне о… Джареде.  
Ведунья усмехнулась и поправила яшмовый браслет на руке.   
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы руны тебе о нем рассказали, чего ты о нем не знаешь?  
\- Я о нем ничего не знаю.   
Руны снова рассыпались по шкуре, постукивая друг о друга.   
\- Ну?  
\- Руны говорят, что он отнимает твою силу, вот почему ты не находишь себе места.   
Лицо Дженсена сделалось каменным, руки сжались в кулаки.  
\- Ты хочешь его ненавидеть, но не ненавидишь.  
\- Я отомстил за смерть моей семьи, я убил короля Гудмунда, который лишил меня отца, матери и братьев с сестрами, я отнял у него все: жизнь, землю, богатства и мужа. Я грезил этим много лет, готовился, я мечтал вонзить ему в сердце свой меч с того момента, как увидел кострище, в которое превратилась моя деревня, и черный дым. Эта картина до сих пор является мне в кошмарах. Если бы я не поссорился с отцом в тот вечер, сказав, что не хочу быть рыбаком, как он, и не сбежал в лес, я бы сейчас не сидел здесь. Я одержал победу над тем, кто сжег мою деревню, я думал, это утешит меня… но мне не легче. Тяжесть с моей души не падает, а только сильнее гнет к земле.   
\- Ты болен. Хворь твоя давно известна миру, она может быть смертельна, а может наоборот быть радостью, - она подняла один камешек и повернула его рисунком к Дженсену. – Знаешь что это? Любовь. Ты влюбился. Ты влюбился в того, кого тоже считаешь виноватым.   
Тряпка за спиной Рыжей колыхнулась и странно вздохнула, Дженсен напрягся, изготовился, готовый вскочить на ноги и прыгнуть за занавеску, но Лисица его остановила, оттолкнув.   
\- Кто там у тебя? Кого ты прячешь?  
\- Никого. Там сакральное место для обрядов, тебе туда нельзя… это духи.   
Дженсен все еще был полон решимости заглянуть за занавеску, и Рыжей пришлось вытолкать его на улицу.   
\- Что мне делать? Убить его? Но станет ли мне легче? Я думал, что если раздавлю и его, мне будет хорошо.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы руны сказали, отнимать ли тебе у кого-то жизнь? Руны этого не скажут, - она смягчила голос и положила ладонь ему на грудь. – Зато оно скажет. Послушай его.  
\- Мне не нравится, что оно говорит. Но я будто жалею этого выжленка, думаю о нем постоянно.  
\- Хочешь знать ответ? Ладно. Он родился в этих землях, он не тролль, как называют его твои болваны-вояки, он ребенок от обычной женщины, его отец был знатный горожанин, но не поддерживал твоего врага. Он готовил заговор, а Огненный король узнал и спалил его дом одной из ночей, а младшего сына забрал себе, сделал своей игрушкой. Джаред видел столько горя, что он не враг тебе.  
Дженсен отшатнулся и недоверчиво прищурился.   
\- Руны так говорят?   
\- Я так говорю. Я их голос. Он не его муж, он его игрушка, он не любил его… Гудмунд обращался с ним как с животным. Видел шрамы?  
Дженсен отвернулся от ведуньи, и, покачиваясь, пошел прочь – не по тропе, сквозь деревья, цепляя плечами шершавые массивные стволы, ломая каблуками опавшие ветки. Он шел бездумно, пока нога не ступила на илистый берег реки. Там силы кончились, он рухнул на колени прямо перед кромкой воды и долго смотрел на свое отражение в ней пока солнце не село, угасая за горизонтом и утягивая его отражение в толщу потемневшей воды.   
Когда сумерки сгустились и цикады перестали трещать, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и уверенной поступью пошел обратно. Толкнул дверь джаредовой комнатушки. Джаред лежал на своем тюфяке, свесив руку на пол. Дженсен подошел, сомкнул на запястье пальцы и дернул со всей силы. Джаред будто и не спал, тут же вскочил на ноги и врезался Дженсену в грудь.  
\- Ты его любил? – спросил Дженсен без экивоков. – Своего прежнего короля. Отвечай! Быстро!  
Джаред впервые поднял на него глаза без тени покорности и страха, посмотрел прямо в зрачки.   
\- Ненавидел! - прошипел он, как змея, которую прижали рогатиной.  
\- Зачем же ты так жил, почему ты не убил его?   
\- Я не мог. Я не умею жить иначе. Он отнял у меня это умение. Он был почти добр ко мне в детстве, а у меня больше никого не было. Я был мал, а он был терпелив, он хотел обточить меня как алмаз, чтобы наслаждаться каждой гранью…   
\- Шрамы… ему так нравилось?  
\- Ему очень нравилось.  
\- А тебе?  
Джаред тоскливо усмехнулся и вдруг впервые за весь их разговор снова опустил глаза, будто утеряв всю свою решительность, стал прежним. Отрицательно мотнул головой.   
\- Почему ты молчал?  
\- А ты бы поверил? Или счел меня девкой, выпрашивающей пощады любым способом?  
\- Я бы убил или лучше сам умер, чем так жить.  
\- Я не ты, мой король.   
\- Не называй меня так. Теперь из твоих уст это звучит совсем не так, как бы могло. Впредь зови меня Дженсен.  
Джаред вкинул на него тревожный взгляд.   
\- Никогда больше никому не позволяй так с собой обращаться, - сказал Дженсен и отпустил его руку, делая шаг назад. – Никогда!  
Следующим же утром Джареда переселили в другое крыло, в большую просторную комнату с громадным камином и множеством светильников. Дженсен пришел к нему вечером, открыл дверь, остановился на пороге, но дальше не ступил.   
Джаред, сидя на краю кровати в длинной, прикрывающей ноги, рубахе, уставился на него, не моргая.   
\- Если ты пожелаешь, я завтра же прикажу поднять решетку, когда ты приблизишься к воротам.  
\- Ты гонишь меня?  
Дженсен молча покачал головой в отрицании.   
\- Ты даешь мне свободу? – плечи Джареда поднялись и опали.   
\- Я даю тебе выбор.  
\- Я хочу остаться, мой ко… Дженсен.  
\- Хорошо.  
Дженсен развернулся на каблуках, но прежде чем выйти, обернулся и быстро кинул через плечо:  
\- Да, учти, я храню под своей подушкой кинжал и сплю с полуоткрытыми глазами. Так что если однажды ты последуешь моему совету и решишь убить меня, отомстив за все, что я с тобой сделал, я пойму это, но и бездействовать не буду, так что, для начала тебе придется одержать надо мной верх.   
Однажды, стоя на одной из башен замка Дженсен спиной почувствовал чей-то взгляд, а затем и едва слышные шаги, поспешно обернулся. За спиной стоял Джаред.   
\- Я противен тебе?  
В воздухе витал запах увядающих полевых цветов и скошенной травы. Дженсен сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
\- На мне чужие следы. Ты избегаешь встреч со мной, раньше ты хотя бы изредка звал меня к себе.   
\- Я не твой господин, я не хочу обременять тебя своей компанией. Я уже лишил тебя многого, наказал за то, в чем ты не повинен.  
\- Ты лишил меня смысла. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать.   
\- Научись жить свободно.   
Джаред качнул ресницами, уставился на носки своих стоптанных постол.   
\- Научи.  
\- Для начала не отводи взгляд, будто ты пленник, готовый отдать кому попало свою жизнь. Ты умеешь драться?  
Джаред решил, что ослышался.  
\- Драться?   
\- Да. Мне интересно, что ты умеешь, я хочу попробовать с тобой сразиться. Дружеский поединок.  
\- Я умею быть покорным и послушным в постели.  
\- А мне не нужна покорность, - загадочно улыбнулся Дженсен. – Я люблю завоевывать, я варвар, не забывай это! Так что?  
\- Я дам согласие на поединок, если ты согласишься посетить меня сегодня ночью в спальне, - серьезно сказал Джаред. – Я хочу испытать все то, чему ты меня обучил, но не по принуждению, а по обоюдному согласию, Дженсен.

В схватке на пригретой солнцем, потяжелевшей от сока и пригнутой к земле траве Дженсен предсказуемо победил. Джаред не сдавался и изо всех сил пытался вырвать победу, но ему не хватало сноровки и умений. Силы хоть и были примерно равны, Дженсен был быстрее, ловчее и владел такими приемами, о которых Джаред даже и не подозревал.   
\- Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой тем, что умею сам? – усаживаясь Джареду на бедра, предложил одержавший победу Дженсен и положил ему раскрытую ладонь на грудь, ловя огрубевшей кожей торопливые толчки его сердца.  
\- Да. Хочу, - сказал Джаред, глядя снизу вверх. Над головой Дженсена растекалось чистое бескрайнее небо, как океан.   
Дженсен обвел кончиком пальца шрам на груди.   
\- Если бы можно было от них всех избавиться, - сожалеющее покачал головой Джаред.  
\- Это просто следы на коже, они ничего не значат, когда не болят.   
Дженсен задел мизинцем шнурок на шее у Джареда, Джаред тоже коснулся указательным пальцем своего шнурка, словно вспомнил о нем только что.  
\- Он у меня с детства, но если хочешь, я сниму его для тебя.  
\- Не надо. Мне все равно, какой ты веры. Я хочу жить в мире, независимо от религии. Какая разница, какое имя носит бог моего врага или друга. Это имя не изменит того, что он мой враг или друг.  
\- Если тебе все равно, почему ты тогда не примешь предложение королей соседних земель?  
\- Потому что во мне вера моих предков - это все, что у меня осталось, я не могу потерять и ее тоже. У Гундмунда не вышло покорить мою землю и у других не выйдет.   
\- Тогда большинство королей не пожелают по доброй воле отдавать за тебя своих дочерей. Мезальянс. Побоятся родниться с колдуном.  
\- А мне и не нужны их дочери. И я не колдун.   
\- Ну не знаю, - подмигнул ему Джаред. – Меня, кажется, ты околдовал.   
\- Эй, а хочешь увидеть мои земли? Не эти, а настоящие, те, где я родился? Я покажу тебе северное сияние… Оно красивое.  
Джаред кивнул, приподнялся, обнял Дженсена за затылок, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и припал своими губами к его рту с внезапной решительностью.

*

Еще издали, как только показались берега, Дженсен заметил висящий над верхушками гор и неподвижных деревьев сизо-черный туман, и чем дальше они плыли, приближаясь к южным землям, тем гуще и тяжелее становился туман, отражая одинокие всполохи.  
\- Что это? – увидев рассеянную в небе черноту, спросил обеспокоенно Джаред.  
\- Надеюсь, не то, что я думаю, - обернулся на него Дженсен, поймал за руку, поднес к своему лицу, и, нащупав у него на пальце кольцо, приложился губами к полоске металла.   
Когда они сошли с корабля на сушу, их встретил гонец. С жеребца под ним клочьями сходило мыло, конь щерил пасть, дергал языком и бил копытами. Лорд Эльвид окликнул ступающего по земле Дженсена.  
\- Мой король, - сказал он, дергая за гриву танцующего под ним вороного коня. Позади в облаке песчаной пыли топтались еще несколько лошадей со всадниками на своих спинах. – Король Казимир вошел в твои земли, он на подступах к городу. Я отправил за тобой посыльного, но вы были в пути.   
Дженсен не выказал ни страха, ни удивления.   
\- Что ж, мы не сошлись с ним во мнениях, бывает, - нарочито бодро хохотнул он, касаясь ручки своего меча, весящего на поясе. – Значит, мы будем драться до последней капли крови.  
Джаред, стоящий с ним плечом к плечу, охнул, будто на мгновение забыв как дышать.  
Дженсен обратил свой взгляд на него.   
\- Ты можешь сейчас же сесть на корабль и уплыть прочь отсюда в мою страну Льдов. В нашу страну. Теперь она такая же твоя, как и моя.   
\- Нет, - глядя прямо ему в глаза, сказал тот, и положил руку поверх его руки. – Я буду драться с тобой, муж мой, бок о бок. До последней капли крови!

Конец


End file.
